Disc mowing machines are utilized to cut a crop while moving through a stand of the crop. Examples of such machines are shown for example in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0111863, which is incorporated by reference in its entirety. The disc mowing machines may be either self-propelled or pulled, for example, by a tractor.